Hilando la telaraña
by Aka Miyano
Summary: [OMEGAVERSE] Quería que Will aceptara la estabilidad que le ofrecía y que prosperara para él. Y Hannibal quería ver y ser parte de cada parte de aquel proceso, para apoyarlo, guiarlo y protegerlo, como cualquier Alfa haría para con su Omega. O tal vez simplemente quería "devorarlo".


**[Omegaverse Hannigram~]**

 **Está basado en la serie y reinventa y toma escenas de los capítulos, así que si no la has visto, estarás algo pérdida :c**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Parejas: principal  Hannigram, pero habrá menciones o insinuaciones de otras (WillAlana, HanniAlana, por ej).**

 **Headcanons:** **Si están aquí buscando una historia omegaverse puerca... pues** **a su tiempo, sí, hay lemon xD peeeero lo que si no verán es la típica relación alfa x omega. Me gusta más explorar este AU con especímenes 'defectuosos' y que no desean seguir la corriente de la sociedad, ok?**

* * *

 **VINO TINTO**

Sus labios acariciaron el borde de la copa de cristal que reposaba sobre ellos, su nariz disfrutaba del exquisito aroma del añejado carmesí. Había querido muchas veces destapar aquella botella, la más vieja de su colección (adquirida hacía pocos años) y siempre las palabras de sus padres lo detenían. Ellos habían sido quienes le transmitieron aquella gran e indiscutible verdad: nada era fácil en la vida, todo lo bueno llegaba con esfuerzo; el delicioso elixir que su paladar aún no degustaba era un ejemplo de ello.

Ellos, al igual que él, al igual que su hermana, todos Alfas pura sangre. Una crianza en una familia socialmente 'anormal', sumado a su sociopatía, no le volvían exactamente un esclavo de su naturaleza (ni de la sociedad). No era difícil que los menos habilidosos (es decir, la mayoría de la gente) le confundieran con un Beta, puesto que a pesar de tener una actitud de Alfa, sabía guardar las apariencias, incluso ante algo tan crítico como el aroma de un Omega en celo.

Al ver que su mano deseaba inclinar la copa contra su boca, la dejó sobre su escritorio donde yacía otra copa vacía. Su cabeza giró hacia su derecha al percibir el dulce aroma de Alana. Por supuesto, su genética estaba completamente intacta y su instinto también, sólo que sus esfuerzos se encontraban apuntados en otra dirección; nunca había tenido el deseo de hallar pareja. Sólo su bella tía fue la única que había despertado en él intereses de esa índole, durante su adolescencia. Una brillante y hermosa Beta.

Inspiró aire, sintiendo nostalgia sobre aquellos años. No siempre había tenido una vida tan fácil y cómoda, pero sabía que de no ser la persona que era, aún seguiría rechazando aquellos ideales de vida normal que la mayoría tenía. Él había aprendido a muy temprana edad que en el mundo sólo había presas y cazadores. Le era molesto lidiar con tantas personas aburridas que se adaptaban a un molde preestablecido y no explotaban su potencial. Y era refrescante cuando encontraba personas que no lo hacían.

Alana era un pequeño ejemplo.

A simple vista, lucía como Beta, algo que la favorecía mucho para desenvolverse profesionalmente sin correr el riesgo que cualquier Omega de su edad y sin pareja experimentaría. Y luego estaba su carácter. Una vez alguien la conocía podía ver que era frágil como se esperaría de su clase, pero su determinación y deseos de proteger a los suyos eran de Alfa. Era una lástima que pese a ser una atrayente excepción, no pudiese escapar de todos los tabúes sociales; de poder, probablemente ella y Will serían pareja desde tiempo atrás.

¡Ah! Will, el mejor ejemplo.

Cerró sus ojos y su labio se curvó levemente. Allí estaba en su sala el endeble aroma de éste también. Él lucía como, según la sociedad, debía lucir: inocente, frágil y "sumible"; hasta que abría la boca. Su brillante mentalidad junto a su desestabilidad emocional, lo hacían una persona difícil de tratar. Aquello, sumado a ser un espécimen Omega de aroma poco atrayente, debido a sus ciclos irregulares, justificaba el hecho de que la mayoría de los Alfas no quisieran siquiera voltear a mirarle.

Para un Omega, influenciado por la sociedad, aquello significaría una gran vergüenza, incluso algunos podrían tomarlo como una especie de "castigo divino". Will, por suerte, no era así. Will le era curioso y desconcertarte. Y él, por mucho que siempre le llevara un paso de ventaja, no podía dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo. No por temor a un ataque, sino por prevención a que el consultor eligiese otro camino. A que apartara su atención de él.

Se puso de pie.

Claramente, desde el momento en que el Omega había ingresado al despacho de Jack, había notado que esa persona no lucía como un cerdo. Pero no fue hasta que Will le visitó en su despacho y pudo captar su aroma de cerca (en un lugar del cual conocía todos los olores) que se dio cuenta que éste estaba enfermo y, que no sólo él encontraba a Will interesante, su instinto de Alfa también.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la ventana, mientras recordaba el largo trayecto hasta esa actual fría noche. Todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho para que Will dejase fluir su potencial. No era la primera vez que lo hacía: manipular siempre se le había dado bien. No obstante, era la primera vez que aquella necesidad suya de poder trascendía el tener como única razón la simple curiosidad. O la simple diversión.

Para él lo más sencillo sería secuestrar a Will y encerrarlo en un sitio alejado, como ya había hecho con muchos. Pero el consulto tenía el don natural de ver como él veía, no quería destruir eso, ni reprogramarlo, ni tampoco quería que Will solamente aceptara su propia naturaleza, como había ocurrido con sus otros pacientes. Quería que Will aceptara la estabilidad que le ofrecía y que prosperara para él. Y Hannibal quería ver y ser parte de cada parte de aquel proceso, para apoyarlo, guiarlo y protegerlo, como cualquier Alfa haría para con su Omega. O tal vez simplemente quería "devorarlo".

Notó su respiración un poco afectada y presumió que sus pupilas debían de estar dilatadas. En la habitación los aromas de Alana y Will se mezclaban de forma deliciosa para su Alfa interior. Estar cerca de dos Omegas de su agrado era tentador para sus instintos, pero aquella reacción no era por antiguos olores, sino por un nuevo: otro Alfa.

Sus pasos no tardaron en dirigirse hacia el comedor. Deseoso por saber lo que se encontraría tras la puerta, pese a saber ya la respuesta: el aroma de aquel Alfa era demasiado débil, el de la sangre no. Él ya había sido espectador de algunos avances en Will, sin embargo luego de la diferente determinación que había mostrado al apuntar por segunda vez un arma ante otro ser humano, sabía que era tiempo de seguir perfeccionándolo; y mucho mejor si la manera evocaba al dramático "ojo por ojo".

Mirada dura, fría y amenazante. Cabello alborotado. Suciedad en sus manos y rostro. Su cuerpo aun mostrando rastros de elevada adrenalina. Y su aroma… tan leve pero delicioso como de costumbre.

Hannibal lamentó haber olvidado su preciado vino en el despacho. Luego, dio un paso dentro de la habitación: el esfuerzo y la espera habían valido la pena.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí xD tengo más caps pero primero tengo que darles una ojeada antes de actualizar~**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Aka M.**


End file.
